My Bestfriend
by chanrin1218
Summary: "S..S..Sehun?"... "Cepat sekarang kita ke rumah Sehun" ..."Tidak ada penolakan sekarang kembali ke kamarmu Oh Sehun dan rapikan barang barangmu besok kau akan ku berangkatkan ke Amerika, dan untuk kalian berdua pergi dari rumahku SEKARANG!"


Title : My Bestfriend

Author : Lee Tae Rin

Rated : T

Cats :

- Kim Jong In

- Lee Taemin

- Oh Sehun

- Choi Minho

**Disclaimer : Semua cats milik tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik saya jika ada kesamaan saya mohon maaf**

...

...

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

...

...

# Normal POV

Seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Jong In atau lebih dikenal sebagai Kai sedang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkannya? Sampai ada seorang yang memanggilnya, seorang yang bisa di sebut cantik meskipun dia seorang laki laki. Yang diketahui bernama Lee Taemin atau Taemin

"KAI!" seru Taemin

Kai pun mendongakkan kepalanya

"Hai hyung" balasnya dan tertunduk kembali. 'kenapa dia? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini' batin namja cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" tanya Taemin

"Anni hyung, nan gwenchana" tersenyum tapi beberapa saat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kembali

Hening tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara sampai

"Taemin hyung" sapa seorang namja berkulit putih

"Hei Sehun-ah" Taemin menjawab dengan tersenyum ramah, sudah biasa meraka pulang dengan berjalan kaki bersama, tapi Taemin merasa ada yang aneh diantara mereka.

Lama mereka berjalan dengan keadaan hening hanya sesekali Taemin mengeluarkan candaannya tapi tiadak ditanggapi oleh salah satu dari mereka lebih tepatnya KAI. Seperti saat mereka melewati lapangan bola basket dan melihat salah satu pemain disana terkena lemparan bola basket dan semua temannya menertawakannya bahkan Taemin dan Sehunpun ikut tertawa dibuatnya

"Hei lihat anak itu terkena lemparan bola basket tepat pada bokongnya hahahaha..." kata Taemin sambil tertawa.

"Mwo? Aish aku tidak melihatnya hyung, tapi kurasa dia kesakitan lihat dia memegang bokongnya hahaha..." balas Sehun

Mereka berdua menertawakan anak itu, tapi tidak dengan Kai

"Kau kenapa sih Kai? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja apa kau sakit?" tanya Taemin

Tapi Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'kenapa sih dia? Tunggu dulu apa tadi Sehun tidak menyapa Kai? Ya Sehun tidak menyapa Kai aku yakin dia hanya menyapaku apa mereka bertengkar tidak mungkin mereka bertengkar mereka kan satu kelas jadi tidak mungkin mereka bertengkat jika tidak ada sesuatu yang serius' Taemin terus berpikir sampai tibalah mereka di persimpangan jalan rumah Taemin, Kai dengan rumah Sehun.

"Kita berpisah disini ne, sampai jumpa besok Taemin hyung aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" ucap sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne Sehun-ah, hati hati ne" balas Taemin dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sementara itu Kai terus berjalan meninggalkan Taemin

"YA! Kim Jong In kenapa kau meninggalkanku ha?" seru Taemin tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kai.

"Aish! anak ini benar benar YA! Kai tunggu aku" kata Taemin lagi dan mengejar Kai yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Kai apa kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?" kata Taemin saat telah berada disamping Kai.

"Mwo? Dari mana kau tau hyung?" Kai menatap Taemin dengan tatapan heran.

"Tentu saja aku tau aku itu hyung mu Kai, lagipula tidak biasanya kau begini tadi Sehun juga tidak menyapamu dan saat ada anak terkena lemparan bola kau tidak membully nya tertawapun tidak padahal biasanya kau paling semangat jika ada moment seperti itu" jelas Taemin panjang

"Aish! kau cerewet sekali hyung kau pantas jadi ibu wajahmu pun cantik dan satu lagi kau bukan hyung ku Lee Taemin aku hanya memiliki 2 orang noona ingat maragamu itu Lee sedangkan aku Kim sudah berbeda kan dan lagi siapa yang mau memiliki saudara yang cerewet sepertimu?" balas Kai tak kalah panjang

"YA! Kau! Aish lagi pula ada yang mau menjadi saudaraku" kata taemin geregetan

"Siapa memangnya?" tanya Kai

"Taesun Hyung dia hyung ku kau ingat tuan Kim Jong In" balas Taemin

"Ne ne aku igat NYONYA Lee Taemin" balas Kai dengan nada mengejek dan menekankan kata 'nyonya'

"YA! Jangan panggil aku nyonya aku ini NAMJA Kai" kata Taemin sambil menekankan kata 'namja'

"Hei lihat! Ada suami istri sedang bertengkar hahaha.." seru dan tawa salah seorang tetangga mereka

"YA! DIAM KALIAN!" seru Kai dan Taemin bersamaan.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan jalan mereka sampai rumah masing masing.

"Aku pulang Kai. Annyeong" pamit Taemin

"Ne hyung. Annyeong" balas Kai

Mereka pun memasuki rumah masing masing. Oh rumah mereka memang berdampingan, orang tua Taemin yang membeli nya dan menyuruh lebih tepatnya memaksa keluarga Kim menenpati rumah yang ada di samping rumah keluarga Lee, orang tua Taemin dan Kai memang bersahabat jadi mereka saling membantu dalam segala hal. Seperti saat orang tua Taemin yang harus menyelesaikan urusan bisnis mereka dan pergi keluar kota mereka menitipkan Taemin pada keluarga Kim. Begitu pula dengan Kai jika orang tua nya pergi ke luar kota atau pun ke luar negeri mereka akan menitipkan Kai pada keluarga Lee. Jika kedua orang tua mereka sama sama sibuk salah satu dari mereka akan menginap di rumah keluarga Lee atau pun di rumah keluarga Kim. Tapi lebih sering Kai yang menginap di rumah keluarga Lee.

.

# Kai POV

.

"Aku pulang" kataku langsung menuju kamar setelah melepas sepatu. Hahh aku sangat capek hari ini, belum lagi Sehun marah padaku.

"Hei chagi kau sudah pulang? Kau tidak bersama Taemin?" tanya eomma

"Ne eomma aku sudah pulang, anni eomma, Wae?" jawabku asal

"Gwenchana, biasanya kau bersama hyung mu"

"Aish! eomma dia bukan hyung ku" kataku kesal

"Arra arra tapi kalian benar benar sangat mirip" kata eomma sambil tersenyum

"Aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya eomma bahkan aku lebih tampan darinya" balas ku dingin

"Aish! terserah lah kau mau bilang apa tapi kalian memang sangat mirip" kata eomma sambil tersenyum

Aku meninggalkan eomma diruang tv dan berjalan menuju kamarku, kenapa sih semua orang mengatakan aku dan Taemin cerewet itu mirip padahal kan aku lebih tinggi, tampan, sexy dan ah.. pokoknya aku lebih darinya. Meskipun begitu aku kadang menganggapnya seperti hyungku ingat hanya KADANG, oke meskipun sering. Dia memang anak yang manis dan baik tidak seprtiku yang sering membully anak anak yang kutemui tapi percayalah aku adalah anak yang baik, tidak kalah baik dari Taemin hyung.

*at Kai's Room*

Aku melepas seragamku dan bersiap tidur, tapi ada sebuah teriakan dari arah pintu kamarku.

"KAI! MANDI DULU dan jelaskan semuanya padaku" kata Taemin hyung. Tunggu dulu sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Hah molla dia memang sering seperti ini, dia bilang tadi ingin pulang tapi nyatanya dia berada di sini dikamarku yang indah ini. Apa dia sejenis hantu atau dia mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi sehingga dia bisa muncul di segala tempat yang dia mau dengan cepat? Hah otakku terlalu capek untuk memikirkannya.

"Jelaskan apa? Aku capek hyung aku ingin tidur" kataku sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurku tadi dia terlebih dahulu menarikku

"Tidak Kai kau harus menjelaskan masalahmu dengan Sehun, kenapa kalian bertengkar?" kata Taemin hyung

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus memberi tahuku, jika tidak masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai dan aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan berbicara pada Sehun jika dia tidak bicara terlebih dahulu padamu, jadi kau harus menjelaskannya padaku atau kau memang ingin sehun memusuhimu gara gara masalah ini?" jelas Taemin Hyung

"Andwee! Dia temanku dari kecil hyung" aku tidak ingin Sehun membenciku

"Mangkannya jelaskan semuanya padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah jadi begi—" belum juga aku menjelaskan tapi dia memotong ucapanku, kenapa lagi orang ini?

"Tunggu Kai, kau harus mandi dulu, kau Tau?" aku menggeleng

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Kau SANGAT BAU" katanya sambil menekankan kata 'sangat bau'

"Cepat mandi jangan lama lama aku tidak suka menunggu!" katanya atau lebih tepat perintahnya

"Aish! orang ini tadi aku disuruh menjelaskan sekerang disuruh mandi" aku menggerutu kesal

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya

"Anniyo" jawabku dan segera mandi. Selesai mandi kulihat dia sedang melihat layar komputerku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jangan jangan... andwe apa dia membuka folder itu? Bagaimana jika

"Kai?" katanya

"I..iya h..hyung?" tanyaku takut takut

"KENAPA KAU MENYIMPAN VIDEO YADONG HAH?!" tuh kan dia tau, bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan marah?

"H..hyung i..itu" aku bingung mau menjawab apa

"Sudahlah, pakai bajumu dan ceritakan masalah Sehun" huft untung dia tidak memarahiku. Aku segera memakai baju dan menghampirinya di tempat tidurku

"Jadi?" tuntutnya

.

# flashback #

.

# Normal POV

.

"Sehun-ah" seru Kai sambil menghampiri Sehun

"Hei Kai, kau kenapa?" kata sehun

"Sehun-ah aku pinjam pr mu ya aku lupa mengerjakan pr ku" jawab Kai sambil nyengir

"Aish! kau ini kebiasaan. Baiklah ayo cepat sebentar lagi sudah bel masuk" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kai

Kai meminjam buku sehun dan membawanya ke bangku yang di dudukinya Kai memang tidak sebangku dengan Sehun. Sehun merupakan anak yang pintar di kelas jadi dia duduk di deretan belakang bersama murid murid pintar lainnya, sedangkan Kai yah dia memang tidak terlalu pintar tapi juga tidak bodoh hanya saja jika dia di tempatkan di bangku deretan belakang dia akan tidur selama pelajaran berlangsung Kai memang anak yang malas untuk belajar.

Saat Kai sibuk menyalin pekerjaan Sehun tiba tiba Sehun memanggil Kai

"Kai, Kai cepat kembalikan buku ku" kata sehun

"Sebentar Sehun-ah kurang sedikit lagi" kata Kai tetap menulis tugasnya, tanpa Kai sadari bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan ketika Kang soesangnim memasuki kelas semua murid langsung menyiapkan tugas mereka masing masing Sehun takut jika Kang soesangnim mengetahui jika dia meminjamkan bukunya pada Kai 'seharusnya aku tidak meminjamkan bukuku pada Kai' runtuk Sehun dalam hati

"Sehun mana tugasmu?" tanya Kang soesangnim

"Ma..ma..maaf soesangnim" kata Sehun sambil menahan rasa takutnya

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?" bentak Kang soesangnim. Sehun hanya menunduk takut

"Aish! kau itu anak pintar di tambah lagi kau anak pemilik sekolah ini, kenapa kau bisa tidak mengerjakan tugas? Sekarang keluar dan berdiri sampai jam pelajaranku habis" kata Kang soesangnim datar. Sehun keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu sekaligus takut jika ada yang mengadukannya pada appa nya kalau dia dihukum, sejak eommanya meninggal dan appa nya menikah lagi 2 bulan yang lalu sikap appa nya sangat berubah dia sering memarahi, memaki, bahkan memukul Sehun dia tidak tau mengapa appa nya berubah

Sementara itu Kai yang berniat mengembalikan buku kepada Sehun tapi dia sudah melihat Sehun menunduk sambil berjalan keluar kelas Kai yang tau kalau Sehun dihukum pun berniat menjelaskan semuanya pada Kang soesangnim saat Kai ingin menjelaskannya Kang soesangnim sudah memotong perkataan Kai.

"Maaf soesang—" kata Kai terpotong oleh Kang soesangnim

"Kenapa Jongin? Kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu lagi? Kau, keluar dan berdiri diluar kelas hingga jam pelajaranku selesai" kata Kang soesangnim

"Tapi soesangnim" bantah Kai

"Tidak ada tapi tapian cepat keluar Kelas!" kata sosesangnim dengan nada tinggi, Kai tang takut pun akhirnya keluar kelas.

.

# Kai POV

.

Aku keluar kelas dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya di luar kelas

"Suhun-ah mianhae" ujarku lirih

"Eoh? Kai, kenapa kau disini?" tanya sehun sambil menatapku bingung

"Aku dihukum oleh guru tua itu aish padahal aku akan menjelaskan padanya jika aku yang meminjam tugasmu tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku" gerutuku pada Sehun

"Mian Sehun-ah"

"Hah~ sudahlah Kai aku tidak apa apa, lagipula kita sekarang terbebas dari guru itu" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Eoh? Sehun kau tidak apa? Kau tidak marah?" tanyaku pada Sehun kukira dia akan marah karena dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini tapi ternyata dia tidak marah ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Kenapa aku harus marah Kai?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Karena aku membuatmu dihukum seperti ini" kataku lagi yapi dia malah tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah Kai aku tidak apa apa" kata Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya aku bingung mau melakukan apa jadi kuputuskan untuk diam biasanya jika aku dihukum sendiri tanpa Sehun aku akan ke atap sekolah dan tidur di sana tapi sekarang aku bersama Sehun apa yang harus kulakukan? Tiba tiba ada Minho hyung, dia melihat kami dihukum di luar kelas dan menghampiri kami lebih tepatnya dia menghampiri Sehun

"Kenapa kau diluar kelas anak manis?" katanya pada Sehun. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya, sepertinya dia tidak sadar jika daritadi Minho memerhatikannya

"M..Minho h..hyung?" katanya tergagap, aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka, ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa Minho hyung berkata seperti itu dan Sehun seperti ketakutan saat melihat Minho hyung?

"Kenapa kau di hukum? Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas? Kau tidur dikelas? Atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk tetap berada di kelas?" kata Minho hyung dengan senyum meremehkan. Ada apa dengannya kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Bukankah Minho, hyung tiri Sehun? Kulihat Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Apa dia takut?

"Hah~ baiklah anak manis tunggu sampai appa tau tentang ini" kata Minho hyung sambil tersenyum apa apaan anak itu?

"Sehun-ah kau tidak papa?" tanyaku pada Sehun, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ASTAGA! Kenapa dia? Mukanya merah menahan marah matanya mulai mengeluarka air mata

"S..S..Sehun?"

"KAU! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI BAGAIMANA JIKA MINHO BENAR BENAR AKAN MENGADUKAN KU PADA APPA?" marah Sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan ku apa yang terjadi kenapa Sehun tiba tiba seperti ini? Setelah kejadian itu Sehun tidak menyapaku melihat pun tidak, kenapa dia?

.

# flash back end #

.

# Kai POV

.

"Jadi begitu hyung ceritanya" kata ku setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Taemin hyung

"Kenapa Sehun takut kepada Minho?" tanya Taemin hyung

Aku mengendikkan bahuku "Entahlah aku juga tidak tau hyung"

"Tunggu Minho saudara tiri Sehun kan?" kata Taemin hyung, aku mengangguk

"Apa Minho jahat pada Sehun? Minho, hyung tirinya Sehun kan bisa saja Minho tidak ingin melihat Sehun lebih di sayang oleh orang tuanya" kata Taemin hyung menyimpulkan. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Taemin hyung, dia memang hebat

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana hyung?" Kataku padanya

"Cepat sekarang kita ke rumah Sehun" kata Taemin hyung panik

"Kenapa hyung?" tanyaku bingung

"Kau mau Sehun dipukuli appanya karenamu? Dia pernah bilangkan jika sifat appa nya berubah saat eommanya meninggal" kata Taemin hyung sambil menarikku dia benar hah~ kenapa aku tidak menyadari semua ini?

"Tunggu hyung aku mau ganti baju dulu" kataku

"Cepatlah sedikit Kamjjong" katanya dengan nada kesal, saat aku selesai mengganti pakaianku aku dan Taemin hyung segera berpamitan kepada Eomma dan menuju rumah Sehun dengan menggunakan sepeda.

"Hyung tunggu aku, kenapa dia cepat sekali sih?"

"Cepatlah Kai kau tidak kasihan pada Sehun?" teriak Taemin hyung

.

# Kai POV end

.

# Sehun POV

.

Setelah kami bertiga berpisah di persimpangan jalan aku mulai memikirkan apalagi yang akan appa lakukan kepadaku kesalahan kecil yang kuperbuat menjadi malapetaka bagiku entahlah kenapa appa begitu membenciku sejak eomma meninggal. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa appa lebih sanyang kapada Minho hyung daripada aku. Saat aku sampai rumah kulihat mobil appa masih belum terparkir hihalaman depan atau pun di garasi apakah appa belum pulang? Aku memasuki rumahku dan benar saja appa masih belum pulang hanya ada Minho hyung dan eomma diruang tengah

"Aku pulang" teriakku sambil melepas sepatuku, lalu aku berlalu pergi ke kamarku kulihat eomma tersenyum padaku

"Kau sudah pulang Sehun-ah" katanya sambil tersenyum aku membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk lalu pergi kekamarku eomma memang orang baik dia menyanyangiku meskipun aku hanya anak tirinya. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai eomma seperti beliau, eomma tidak pernah membedakanku dengan Minho hyung berbeda dengan appa yang selalu membedakanku dengan Minho hyung, dia memang lebih pintar dariku tapi apakah kau membenciku hanya karena dia lebih pintar dariku appa? Minho hyung juga sangat membenciku, dia senang jika appa memarahiku atau memukulku entahlah apa yang membuat mereka sangat membenciku. Tapi setidaknya masih ada orang yang menyayangiku yaitu eomma dan 2 sahabat kecilku Kai dan Taemin hyung.

"Hah~ aku sangat lelah" kataku sambil membuka seragam sekolahku dan beranjak mandi. Saat aku selesai mandi aku turun berniat untuk berkumpul sambil menonton telivisi dengan eomma dan hyung, tetapi saat aku sampai ditangga kulihat Minho hyung sedang berbicara pada appa aku membeku saat melihat Minho hyung tersenyum kearahku dan appa memanggilku

"Oh Sehun kemari kau" kata apa dengan nada dingin

"N..ne ap..appa" jawabku takut apa yang harus kukatakan? Bagaimana ini? Oh Tuhan tolong aku, aku terus berdoa dalam hatiku apa yang akan appa lakukan padaku?

"Sehun apa tadi kau dihukum?" tanya apa dingin

"Ne appa" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"Kenapa kau bisa dihukum HAH?" kata appa sambil meninggikan suaranya pada kalimat terakhirnya

"M..m..mian appa" aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun kecuali kata maaf

"Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan mian? KATAKAN KENAPA KAU DIHUKUM OH SEHUN?" appa mulai berteriak padaku

"HENTIKAN" teriak seseorang, tungu aku kenal suara ini aku meliahat ke asal suara itu Kai?

"Kai, Taemin hyung?" tanyaku pada mereka di belakang mereka kulihat eomma sedang menangis

"Kumohon hentikan tuan, ini semua salahku" kata Kai

"Kau yang membuat anakku di hukum dan mempermalukanku di depan semua orang?" kata appa, tunggu aku tidak penah mempermalukan appa kenapa appa bicara seolah olah aku ini memalukan?

"Ne, jadi saya tadi meminjam buku Sehun dan saat dia meminta kembali bukunya saya tidak memberikan bukunya karena saya belum menyelasaikan pekerjaan saya, saat saya ingin mengembalikan bukunya dia sudah berjalan keluar kelas dengan kepala tertunduk, maafkan aku Sehun-ah seharusnya aku tidak meminjam bukumu dan maafkan saya tuan karena saya anak anda di hukum dan jika anda malu dengan hal itu, sekali lagi saya minta maaf" kata Kai sambil membungkukkan badannya aku hanya menunduk mendengarnya apakah appa akan percaya dengan semua ini? Ku dengar appa menghela nafas

"Hah~ baiklah aku percaya padamu, tapi sebagai gantinya kalian berdua jangan sesekali mendekati anakku lagi" kata appa sambil melihat ke ara Taemin hyung dan Kai, aku tersentak dan menoleh pada appa

"Dan kau Oh Sehun, kau akan appa kirim dan bersekolah di luar negeri" lanjut appa aku semakin tidak percaya dengan semua ini, kenapa appa bisa melakukan semua ini pada ku?

"Appa" panggilku lirih sambil menangis aku tidak ingin pergi kesana aku masih ingin tinggal di Korea, apakah aku dibuang oleh appa? Apa appa tidak mau lagi melihatku?

"Tapi tuan" kata Taemin hyung

"Tidak ada penolakan sekarang kembali ke kamarmu Oh Sehun dan rapikan barang barangmu besok kau akan ku berangkatkan ke Amerika, dan untuk kalian berdua pergi dari rumahku SEKARANG!" kata appa dan mengusir Kai dan Taemin hyung, aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan merapikan barang barangku,

"Maafkan aku Kai, Taemin hyung" ujarku sambil memasukkan sebuah foto yang berisi aku, Taemin hyung, dan Kai saat musim gugur tahun lalu. Kuketik sebuah pesan singkat lalu kukirimkan pesan tersebut kepada Taemin hyung dan Kai. Aku tersenyum singkat saat pesan tersebut sudah terkirim pada mereka

.

# Normal POV

.

Kai dan Taemin pun pulang dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk hanya hening yang menemani perjalanan mereka hingga sampailah meraka di depan rumah Taemin

"Hyung bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini? Aku, merasa sangat bersalah atas semua ini" kata Kai saat Taemin ingin membuka pagar rumahnya

"Baiklah Kai" kata Taemin dan berjalan menuju rumah Kai

"Kalian kenapa Twins?" kata eomma Kai mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya dan langsung meuju kamar Kai, setibanya dikamar Taemin langsung mengecek ponselnya yang dia tinggalkan di kamar Kai dia terkejut saat membuka sebuah pesan yang ternyata pesan dari Sehun

"KAI, AKU MENDAPAT PESAN DARI SEHUN" seru Taemin pada Kai "eh benarkah hyung? Tunggu aku juga mendapatkannya" kata Kai tak kalah hebohnya dari Taemin

Dan pesan tersebut adalah :

"Hai sahabatku...

Jangan khawatir aku baik baik saja lagipula ada hyungku yang akan menjagaku di Amerika, dan kalian jangan sekalipun merasa bersalah atas semua ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan kalian, kalian adalah sahabatku dari kecil meskipun hanya eomma kandungku yang mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki sahabat sebaik kalian, appa memang sudah dari dulu merencanakan semua ini tapi selalu ditolak oleh eomma dan sejak eomma meninggal appa bersikeras mengirimku ke Amerika dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, sampai kesalahan kecil yang kuperbuat dianggap appa sebagai kesalahan yang sangat fatal dan bisa mempermalukan dirinya, jadi ini semua bukanlah salahmu Kai. Aku tidak ingin kau terus merasa bersalah karena ini, dan aku harap aku masih menjadi sahabat kalian meskipun kalian berada jauh dariku, dan jika aku pulang ke Korea nanti kalian akan menjadi orang nomor 1 yang akan kucari, jaga kesehatan Kalian aku pergi dulu ya meskipun aku akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama kuharap kalian tidak akan melupakanku.

Mianhae, aku menyayangi kalian...

Annyeong..."

END

* * *

Annyeong...

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah pernah dipulish tapi saya publish lagi di sini.

berhubung ini fanfic pertama saya, miian jika kurang memuaskan

kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan

Review please, don't be silent reader!


End file.
